grasmere_valleyfandomcom-20200214-history
Greg Austin
Husband of Amy Austin and TV Executive. An adopted son of a bodybuilder who made to feel his son as usually for being overweight, Greg ate to take away the pain. Early Life Born in Elysian Fields, Greg so became an orphan and placed in an orphanage. That was until he was adopted by his bodybuilder father were he received his last name Austin from. Austin while he adopted Greg, despised him as he didn't like how fat Greg was and always used to mistreat and belittle Greg. Greg taking it hard often find comfort in food which only gained his weight more and caused for his adoptive father to be more mean to him. Wanting to make a life for himself, when out of education he got a role media. Soon he managed to prove himself to be very good with the medium and he ended up being a radio producer who works along with Bob and Jim the legendary radio programme Talk Talk. Whilst his career in that avenue was shooting off, he met and fell in love with Amy who was a carer for Lincoln Wilson at the time. They ended up getting married and he manages to finally break free from his abusive and mean father who he had lived in his house. The Tales of Grasmere Valley Novels Volume 7 Soon after Greg married Amy they moved away from his abusive adopted father and moved to Grasmere Valley. Volume 13 He soon becomes the new TV executive of the town following Kate Concade's arrest and he has to juggle this along with his job as Radio producer as well. When Jim is off being ill, Greg asks for Big Mickey to fill in as a replacement on the hit show. This turns out to be a disaster with Big Mickey being rude, crude and disrespectful especially when talking about the Ryan Decony case. In the end Jim says some choice words to Big Mickey, causing for him to become offended, upset and then leaving the studio crying for his mum. Greg as a result decides after he had left to continue the show with Bob despite having little on the mic experience. Volume 24 Greg works on Mary Hartwell programme but doesn't care much for her or her style of exploiting others. When she wants to call James Dontos who is of ill health and use her show to scare him so much that she may cause his death on live air, Greg refuse to go through the plan. Mary calls up James himself who is very confused as Mary doesn't reveal who she is and she uses this confusion to try and say he has Alzheimer's diseases. Greg soon reveals to James what is happening. Greg is told off by Mary life on air for what she believed he has done by ruining her segment. James still on the phone roars back at Mary for what she did and vows she will never work in Grasmere Valley again. Mary is somewhat smug as she believes due to her over a million listeners she will not be fired. Greg however who is her boss, publicly on air fires her. Shocked and humiliated she run straight out of the recording booth and out of town. Volume 29 Greg despite being a Christian was forced to produce Voilare new show called NO GOD - GET USED TO IT by Tessa Crab who threatened if he did not hope in the making of the show to make sure he never worked again. She also with Jonathan Paine's insistence made it mandatory for every station and streaming service on Thursday at 7pm to air the programme which looked to spread atheism and 'enlighten' everyone. He and his wife have Nanny Prescot, Kevin Davis, Brandon Estrix, Adam Robinson and Charley Robinson round to watch the first episode. Nanny Prescot can't believe Greg worked on the show to which Amy defends saying he had no choice. Everything is in disbelief over what Voilare says about being no God which due to the outbursts from Kevin and Nanny Prescot Greg has to keep rewinding so they can hear what he said. The biggest shock however is where Voilare gets the Bible and tears it up causing them all to be mortified. When the show finished they looked outside and see Voilare and Jonathan Paine leading their troop which contained the likes of Bennie Bush and Melz Dot Com to go into people's houses get their Bibles and tear them up and burn them. As a result of the riot both Greg and Brandon are badly hurt and end up in the hospital! Amy Austin and Kevin Davis are at the hospital making sure the pair make it through when Jeremy Thompson and Adam Thompson come to the hospital room. The pair had claimed that Jeremy had been to heaven and back and knows what is happening in the spiritual realm something which Kevin denies. Jeremy says via his machine as he can't talk normally that he knows that through Amy's prays and faith that it will see Greg through. Amy feels comforted but Kevin is outraged with someone saying such a thing when they did not know what could happen. Victoria Andrews who is there with her husband Jonny Andrews fully believe Jeremy and Adam and shouts at Kevin calling him not to go against God's anointed. The Devon Show Season 3 Episode 4 A Woman's View Greg Austin and his wife Amy both TV executive come to Nanny Prescot in order for her to ask if she can guest host Loose Woman’s View show, a talk show for woman’s just like Loose Woman or the View. She does and ends up sharing the panel with the sweet Cybil ‘Mother’ Platton, the bossy vindictive Francis Francine Franny, the wannabe leader Nancy Raven and the clueless Shaquna Lama who is often referred to as the black one as no one remembers her name. When they begin the talk on Celebrity Big Brother soon enough Nanny Prescot gets into heated conflict with Francis Francine Franny, the leader on morality, gun laws and other matters. She also fights with Shaquna Lama as she finds the topic of whether Nazism is rising in celebrity a stupid topic of discussion. Gary Robinson who is called there by Nanny Prescot for support ends up coming on the show to respond to the fact that no one has been called Gary since the 1990’s news story. Soon Francis Francine Franny is taking the mickey of his wife which he is very upset about. In the end in good old fashion Nanny Prescot tells her off and leaves the programme just as it goes to a commercial break as do Greg, Amy Austin, Cybil and Shaquana leaving after the break for Francis and Nancy to fight out who still is the leader. At the end Whoopi Goldberg and Coleen Nolan are found at the Prescot house as they want her to come on their shows to raise ratings.